Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates to tire rims and, more particularly, to a tire rim for providing users with an easy and convenient means of turning standard tires into attractive and fancy pieces of art.
Prior Art
Millions of American motorists enjoy the creativity and unique style associated with customizing their automobiles. Personalized license plates, floating neon lights and fancy mud flaps are but a few of the automobile accessories consumers utilize to set their vehicle apart from others on the road. Not surprisingly, accentuating one's vehicle via a customized paint job, monogrammed upholstery, or other personalized elements provides auto enthusiasts an exciting and artistic way in which to express themselves, via their car or truck. An extremely popular way in which people revamp the overall appearance of their cars, trucks, and vans, is by installing a new set of tires. Produced in a variety of styles, such as mag wheels, low profile, whitewashed and modular, a new set of tires can vastly improve the appearance of any auto.
Although most car enthusiasts would agree that the “right” tires are a crucial element to the overall design of their automobile, it is common knowledge that a set of high-polished rims can add the perfect finishing touch. Like tires, rims are manufactured in a wide variety of materials and designs. Shiny chrome, gold plated, or polished aluminum; rims are an attractive accessory that most automobile aficionados recognize as an important design component. One of the most popular designs of rims available today is “spinners.” Featuring a series of radiating spokes which rotate about the rim's central axis, spinners provide auto enthusiast a highly sought after and extravagant means of setting one's vehicle apart from others on the road.
While rims are produced in a myriad of designs to appeal to a broad range of consumers, manufacturers such as Prime, Eagle Alloys, Primax, Konig and ADR are continually developing new, exciting designs to entice customers and satisfy the many needs of car enthusiasts.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a tire rim that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for turning standard tires into attractive and fancy pieces of art.